


Give Me One More Night

by atthewritersblock



Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: F/M, Mildly Dubious Consent
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-11
Updated: 2014-08-11
Packaged: 2018-02-12 16:14:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2116401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atthewritersblock/pseuds/atthewritersblock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I recently took up a 30 Day NSFW challenge I got off of tumblr.  I decided to explore the physical side of Slade's relationship with Terra.</p><p>Crossposted to fanfiction.net</p><p>Many thanks to risquesno for beta'ing for me!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Cuddles (Naked)

**PROMPT** : Cuddles (naked)  
 **RATING** : PG 13, there are some heavy implications

**DISCLAIMER** : I don’t own anything!

* * *

 

Terra isn't fully awake when she registers the warmth beside her.

She's confused at first, but the less awake part of her mind is telling her to enjoy it, to relax into it. So she does.

Then she thinks, 'Where did I fall asleep last night?'

It's a legitimate question; ever since she started sleeping with Slade, every night it was a question of who made the first move, where would they sneak away to, and so on...

And, in a moment of dismay, she realizes she's in _his_ bed. Which means-

"Terra?"

She slowly opens her eyes, takes in his bare chest, which she has pressed her face against. Her right arm is tucked between her chest and his side, with her left arm casually draped across his abs.

_She was cuddling up to him._ And he was letting her? Terra tried to think; should she pull away and pretend to be asleep, should she sit up and try to play it cool-

"Terra, I know you're awake."

Plan B then.

She shifted her right arm to try to sit up, but Slade gently pulled her back down. Terra panicked very briefly before Slade murmurs, "It's fine, Terra." And he wraps one muscular arm around her, pulling her closer. "It's fine," he repeats. His rumbling voice rolls right through Terra, who relaxes as much as she can.

She settled back into her previous position, taking care not to rest her arm too low across his stomach as she was now all to cognizant of the fact that neither of them had gotten dressed since they-well. She blushed at the thought. She didn't know how long it was supposed to take for her to adjust to the idea of sleeping with Slade. She was barely comfortable being alone and naked, now here she was, exposed, to her mentor.

Her mind began to drift as she felt Slade stir slightly beside her. He _did_ say it was fine, so it must be okay? Right? She allowed herself relax fully as Slade squeezes her left shoulder. "Good girl," he murmurs, and Terra lets herself drift back off to sleep.


	2. Kissing (Naked)

**PROMPT** : Kiss (naked)  


 

She loves the way he kisses her.

The first time they kissed Terra was startled and nervous, but he whispered "Be calm, my dear," so soothingly that she let her eyes fall shut and his lips brushed hers in such a way that she had to tamp down on the urge to beg for more.

But then, she never had to beg. Slade knew when she was feeling…restless; he always seemed so in tune with her needs, desires, urges. Things escalated slowly between them and it seemed like ages between their first kiss and the next. But once she stopped tensing up every time he touched her, the kisses came with increasing regularity.

Now she was insatiable. That was how she felt, anyway. But she never interrupted a training session for a kiss, never snuck away from her room in the middle of the night for a few moments with Slade. Never. She always let him come to her, let him take the lead.

Until tonight.

Once again they were kissing, in his room, in his bed, and Terra was beyond thrilled. But his hands never left her sides, never moved from the grip just above her hips, despite the fact that hers roamed from his chest to his hair to his neck and back again. She was straddling him, and although she could tell he wanted something more, Slade didn't make a move to try anything. And after a few days in a row of this, this making out that never led to anything, Terra was frustrated and done.

So she pulled away, taking some pleasure from the mild surprise on Slade's face, and she whispered "Just wait."

Slowly, she lifted her shirt up and off, watching his face to see what he would do. He merely watched her as she began to undo the button on her jean shorts, shifting so that she could pull them away. When she paused with her hands on the edge of her sports bra, Slade put a hand over hers and said, "Terra, you don't have to do this."

But she did, because how could he leave her flustered and wanting more every time they kissed? She did because even now she could tell that Slade was half hard beneath her, and the fact that _she_ could do that to _him_ was what was empowering her to take her damn clothes off. She did because if kissing while they were dressed was good, what could they do when they weren't dressed?

So Terra merely smiled and pulled her bra off, sighing with relief. She flushed when she noticed his eye was no longer fixed on her face, but was traveling over her form. When he moved out from under her she panicked, thinking she made the wrong decision, but when he began to unbutton his shirt she couldn't help but grin.

"Your panties," he said (and was it her imagination, or was his voice strained?) "Take them off."

"Yes sir," she breathed and pulled them off as fast as she can. She tucked her hair behind her ears as she picked her head up, and there was Slade, shirtless and undoing his pants, but never moving his gaze away from her. She suddenly was struck by what she was asking him to do and it was almost like he could sense her fear when he slowed his movements to cup her face in his hands.

"Terra, we don't have to take it this far, not if you're not ready."

But she _is_ ready, she had been for at least a week now, she just needed the courage to do this. 'This' being leaning forward and kissing Slade lightly on his lips and mumbling, "I'm ready."

He kissed her. _He kissed her_. And it's with such heat that Terra can't help but moan, because now she realizes that he's been holding back. Now he's not just holding her, he's _touching_ her, cupping her breasts and stroking her nipples and running his hands through her hair and it's wonderful. All the while he's kissing her; when she arches against him the pressure makes the both of them groan, and gives Terra a fantastic rush. She continued to grind against him, letting his lips move from her mouth to her neck while she moaned aloud as the pressure built and built-

"Slade, yes, don't stop-" is all she can manage before he shifts up against her, the resulting sensation making her gasp and bury her face in his shoulder. She rocked against him, letting the pleasure roll down her body as she shuddered through the orgasm.

Panting, she pulled her face back to see Slade, smirking, yet also out of breath. "I'm-I'm sorry," she managed, "I couldn't help myself."

"I'm not upset with you, my dear; on the contrary, I'm glad you took initiative here." He shifted beneath her, causing Terra to realize that while she came, he most certainly did not. She bit her lip and looked at him, unasked question in her eyes. He shook his head quickly and pushed her hair back behind her ear. "Only if you're ready, Terra."

So she stopped. And thought.

* * *

 

The next part will be a continuation of this prompt.


End file.
